O Relatório Evans-Mckinnon
by Renata MM
Summary: Lily e Marlene, trabalhando para os Inomináveis, tentam descobrir como surge a magia em pessoas de família muggle. Menções a Lily/James e Marlene/Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Departamento dos Mistérios, 06 de fevereiro de 1981.

Lily Potter e Marlene McKinnon estavam nervosas. Hoje seria o dia em que elas apresentariam o resultado de sua pesquisa para seus chefes. O que começara com uma curiosidade sobre algo que imaginavam ser coincidência as levara mais perto de entender a magia do que qualquer outra pessoa. Esse não seria o final de seu trabalho, pelo contrário. Lily estava se preparando para entrar em uma faculdade muggle para estudar biologia molecular, o que seria essencial para a próxima fase da pesquisa. Ela e James combinaram que, se a guerra não tivesse acabado até no próximo ano, eles se mudariam para a América para que ela pudesse estudar.

"Vamos entregar logo. Quero ir comemorar."

"Sirius é uma péssima influência sobre você, Mar."

"Você nem imagina o quanto. É mais por causa dele que quero comemorar. Se hoje não fosse um dia tão importante no trabalho, eu nem teria vindo."

"É mesmo? O que aconteceu? Ele passou um dia inteiro sem fazer piadas bobas com o nome dele?", Lily adorava Sirius e adorava especialmente implicar com ele.

"Você sonha demais, Lily. Não, ele só me pediu em casamento. E eu aceitei."

"Oh, Mar, eu fico tão feliz por vocês! Isso realmente pede uma comemoração especial. Vou deixar Harry com Alice e Frank essa noite para nós irmos jantar. O que acha?"

"Eu adoraria, mas você sabe como as coisas estão perigosas..."

"Eu tenho um plano perfeito, todos nós estaremos seguros."

**O Relatório Evans-McKinnon**

**Por Lily E. Evans Potter e Marlene M. Mckinnon**

**Introdução**

Quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts, em nosso segundo ano, notamos que a maioria dos nossos colegas de família muggle fazia aniversário em certas datas. Compilando os dados, descobrimos que a maioria deles havia nascido ou provavelmente sido concebido em datas especiais para o mundo bruxo. Analisando esses dados mais profundamente, chegamos a um padrão e esperamos que essa nossa pesquisa ajude a descobrir mais sobre o que é magia.

Com alunos nascidos entre 1º de setembro de 1951 e 31 de agosto de 1962, havia 368 alunos de famílias muggles em Hogwarts, com aniversários distribuídos da seguinte forma:

Equinócio de Primavera – 21/03 – 69

Beltane – 01/05 - 71

Solstício de Verão – 21/06 - 37

Lammas – 01/08 - 19

Equinócio de outono – 21/09 - 7

Samhain – 31/10 - 3

Solstício de Inverno – 21/12 - 37

Imbolc – 02/02 – 101

Outras datas – 24

Entre os alunos que nasceram em datas diversas, metade não sabia quem era o pai. Com isso decidimos entrevistar as mães dos alunos nascidos muggle para esse relatório. Dada a delicadeza do assunto, usamos algumas gotas de Tranqüila Fidúcia no chá. Nosso primeiro objeto de estudo foi minha mãe.

Descobrimos que _todos_ os bruxos de origem muggle cujas mães entrevistamos:

a) Foram concebidos em uma dessas datas em um local próximo a uma grande fonte de magia; ou

b) Foram concebidos em um local próximo a uma grande fonte de magia durante um evento astronômico importante, como alinhamento de planetas ou a passagem de um cometa; ou

c) Foram concebidos por pais com identidade misteriosa.

Em todos os casos, a mãe sempre era maior de dezessete anos e nos dois primeiros casos, ambos os parentes tinham a mesma idade do começo ao término da gravidez e essa idade consistia de um número primo, exceto três casos envolvendo as idades 24 e 36, que também são números magicamente poderosos. Também nos dois primeiros casos, a criança fora concebida ao ar livre, por isso tão poucos foram concebidos no inverno.

Continuamos nossa pesquisa em Hogwarts durante os anos seguintes e após nossa formatura, continuamos a pesquisa sob a autoridade do Departamento de Mistérios. Ampliamos, nos casos de pais desconhecidos, nossa investigação para a obtenção de memórias. Algumas dessas memórias estavam fortemente alteradas, indicando que o pai deveria ser um bruxo e alterou a memória para não ser reconhecido.

Nosso objeto de estudo também foi ampliado, englobando detalhes sobre habilidade em magia, dons especiais e outros tipos de família, especialmente o surgimento de squibs em famílias mágicas.

Em cada estudo de caso, nomeados pelo bruxo ou bruxa de origem muggle, buscamos reconstruir a ascendência da família no que foi possível. Exceto em famílias mais aristocráticas, é difícil encontrar documentos referentes a mais que umas poucas gerações. Para fins desse estudo, tentamos montar uma árvore genealógica até os heptavós. Depois, analisamos o que nos chama a atenção: nomes e sobrenomes mais comuns no mundo bruxo que no muggle, pessoas que subitamente apareceram aos onze anos (ou mais velhos), sem registros anteriores e certas características físicas.

Quando possível, o bruxo se submete ao Ritual do Reencontro em Gringotts, para saber se é parte da família. No caso de uma família considerada extinta ou suspensa, basta o bruxo ou bruxa comparecer a Gringotts e pagar a taxa do serviço, embora, como tudo que envolve Adivinhação, quanto mais informações houver sobre o possível relacionamento, mais preciso é o resultado. Quando a família tem um Chefe, ele tem que autorizar o ritual a ser feito. Para proteger nossa identidade e a dos estudados, contatamos os Chefes de Família sob o nome de Fundação de Pesquisas Genealógicas.

Usaremos os seguintes códigos para as recusas de Chefe de Família:

RTG – Recusa Temporária por causa da Guerra;

RTOM – Recusa Temporária por Outros Motivos;

RD – Recusa Definitiva;

As outras siglas a serem usadas serão:

AV - Aguardando viagem, no caso em que o Chefe de Família não está na Inglaterra ou a família é de outro país;

SR – Sem resposta;

Quanto ao bruxo em si, mencionaremos as notas de NOMs e NIEMs de matérias mágicas, excluindo, portanto, História da Magia e Estudos Muggle, a distância máxima recomendada no teste de aparatação, a habilidade com a vassoura, habilidades ou dons especiais, profissão escolhida e atividades de destaque.

Para efeito de comparação lembramos que a DMRA da maioria dos bruxos é de cerca de 535 km, aproximadamente a distância de Londres a Edimburgo.

Após os estudos de caso, informaremos as estatísticas gerais, nossas teorias sobre o assunto, sugestões de aplicação das informações e novas pesquisas para expandir o assunto.

N.A.: essa história só terá dois capítulos, ao menos por enquanto. Se surgir algum outro perfil que eu ache importante, irei acrescentar. Mas isso deve demorar para acontecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Estudo de caso

**Bruxa:** Lily Estelle Evans

**Varinha:** Salgueiro com pena de fênix.

**NOMs**

Adivinhação: EE, tendo estudado a matéria por conta própria ao invés de freqüentar as aulas.

Alquimia: curso não disponível em Hogwarts na época.

Aritmancia: O.

Astronomia: O.

Charmes: O++, com a nota mais alta da turma e a mais alta nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

DADA: O.

Herbologia: EE

Poções: O++, com a nota mais alta da turma e a mais alta dos últimos vinte anos.

Runas: O+.

Transfiguração: O.

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas: EE.

**NIEMs:**

Adivinhação: não prestou a prova

Alquimia: curso não disponível em Hogwarts na época.

Aritmancia: O.

Astronomia: O.

Charmes: O++, com a nota mais alta da turma e a mais alta nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

DADA: O.

Herbologia: EE.

Poções: O++, com a nota mais alta da turma e a mais alta dos últimos vinte anos.

Runas: O+.

Transfiguração: O.

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas: não prestou a prova.

**Distância máxima na licença de aparatação:** 1.445 km, aproximadamente a distância entre Londres e Roma.

**Habilidade com a vassoura:** proeficiente.

**Habilidades ou Dons especiais:**

- É capaz de voar sem o auxílio de uma vassoura ou varinha, por curtos períodos de tempos e curtas distâncias;

- Embora não seja excepcional em Herbologia, consegue fazer plantas florescerem em suas mãos, sem o uso de varinha;

- Capaz de produzir um Patronus corpóreo;

- Capaz de resistir ao Imperius;

**Profissão:** Inominável;

**Atividades de Destaque:**

**Antes de Hogwarts:** avançou quatro anos na escola muggle; ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para prestigiadas escola de Artes por causa de seu talento em balé e em música e para outras prestigiadas escolas muggles por seu talento acadêmico e esportivo em tênis e natação;

**Em Hogwarts:** participou do 'SlugClub' e do Clube de Charmes, do qual foi Presidente no quarto ano. Foi Prefeita no quinto e sexto ano e Prefeita-Chefe no sétimo.

**Depois de Hogwarts:** foi convidada a trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios; auxiliou no combate aos Comensais da Morte em diversos ataques, sempre demonstrando grande habilidade em duelos, chegando a ferir Voldemort em um deles; obteve a Qualificação em Defesa aos dezenove anos e o Mestrado aos vinte e um; dois títulos de Qualificação em Charmes e Poções aos vinte e dois anos, o Mestrado em Charmes aos vinte e três anos, a Qualificação em Runas aos vinte e quatro e o Mestrado em Poções aos vinte e cinco anos.

**Data de Concepção:** 02/02/1956

**Data de Nascimento:** 21/12/1956

**Mãe:** Rose Eleonora Lailey, nascida em 1933.

**Pai:** Luke Hercules Evans, nascido em 1927.

Segundo Rose, sua filha Lily foi concebida em um passeio com o marido durante uma tarde de verão. O casal, com a filha mais velha, Petúnia, e os pais de Rose estavam viajando para o Peru. Passeando em ruínas do que os muggles chamam 'Vale Sagrado', depois de ter deixado os pais e Petúnia descansando em um hotel, e saíram caminhando pela região. Em uma clareira no meio de um bosque, eles conceberam a filha. No dia seguinte, foram incapazes de encontrar o lugar. Ela tinha vinte e três anos e o marido vinte e nove.

Pesquisando a árvore genealógica familiar, encontramos alguns nomes e sobrenomes curiosos.

O sobrenome de solteira de Rose é Lailey, igual ao de uma conhecida família de Hampshire, que teoricamente se extinguira em 1950. A família é conhecida por seu talento em Charmes, com membros como Alexander Hercule (1515-1759), que foi Professor de Charmes e depois Diretor de Hogwarts e que criou diversos charmes e Suzana Regina, que fundou a Academia Lailey de Charmes.

Havia uma família Evans até o século XVII, que tinha como característica marcante, um peculiar tom de verde nos olhos e talento para Poções, como evidenciado por Demetrius Henricus, criador da poção Felix Felicis. A família é uma das chamadas 'Famílias Slytherins', nesse caso fundada por Adam, filho de Salazar Slytherin com uma bruxa de que não se sabe muito, além do primeiro nome (ou apelido) Eva, que se fixou no sul de Cornwall. Como é um nome muito comum no mundo muggle e apenas o nome não é um indício suficiente e o ritual feito foi inconclusivo, devendo ser refeito depois, com mais informações.

**Avós Maternos:** Íris Magdalene Howard (1908) e Ernest Alfred Lailey (1900);

**Avós Paternos:** Eugenia Matilda Sommerville (1902) e Thomas Cyrus Evans (1890);

Howard e Sommervile são nomes pouco comuns em ambos os mundos, havendo uma família Howard em suspenso entre herdeiros sem o sobrenome e uma Sommervile em que se destacam os profissionais da área da saúde.

O ritual para Howard deu como inconclusivo;

O dos Sommerville foi RTG;

**Bisavós Maternos**: Bryony Sophia Cantrell (1883) e Alfred Nathaniel Howard (1882);

Anne Agnes Lennox (1875) e Ernest Alexander Lailey (1876);

**Bisavós Paternos**: Cressida Tâmara Branwen (1881) e Arthur Robert Sommerville (1871);

Agatha Pearl Pomroy (1870) e Cyrus Archibald Evans (1869);

Ernest Alexander Lailey, foi deixado aos onze anos na porta da casa de uma família muggle, os Lennox, com uma carta dizendo que eles seriam muito bem recompensados se tomassem conta do menino e garantissem seu encaminhamento na vida, conforme sua própria posição social. A família era aristocrática, mas tinha decaído financeiramente, por isso aceitou. Quando Ernest se casou com a sobrinha de seus guardiões, Anne Agnes, seu benfeitor misterioso lhe deu uma bonita casa mobiliada, em uma área nobre de Londres, além de uma parure de águas-marinhas para a noiva. Esse mesmo benfeitor também deu um chalé de praia para o casal quando eles tiveram um filho.

Ernest é um nome muito popular entre os Fawleys e há rumores de que um filho de Alexander Augustus Lailey e Emma Ceridwenn Flawley, o segundo, seria um squib. As idades são compatíveis. O pai de Emma se chamava Ernest. Os Laileys não eram particularmente conhecidos por alguma característica física. A fundação da família foi relativamente recente, em 1311, mas seus membros a tornaram bastante importante.

Procuramos Gringotts pedindo para testar Lily no Ritual do Reencontro, onde obtivemos confirmação de que ela é descendente dos Lailey, o que deu a Lily acesso aos cofres da família. Os documentos encontrados, especialmente o diário de Emma, confirmaram com precisão nossas suspeitas. Alexander contratou Gringotts para encontrar 'famílias muggles da aristocracia, com bons valores morais que estejam passando por dificuldades financeiras' e para saber os custos de criar e encaminhar um filho entre os muggles. O banco delegou a tarefa a alguns bruxos nascidos muggle.

A família escolhida recebeu um valor inicial de cerca de doze mil libras por ano, além das despesas com educação de Ernest e os três filhos da casa, Cecil, Richard e Mary e de roupas para Ernest. Vários presentes caros são mencionados no diário, como cavalos e carruagens, por exemplo.

Para efeito de comparação, na época, uma família muggle do mesmo tamanho, pai, mãe e três filhos, com mil libras anuais de rendimento, viveria bem em uma casa alugada, com três criadas, um criado e um cocheiro, uma carruagem e um par de cavalos e ainda poderia economizar um pouco.

Havia uma família Lennox, aparentemente extinta em 1830, conhecidos pela elegância e graça, dois atributos popularmente atribuídos a Lily. Como a história da família Lennox no mundo muggle também é bastante antiga, ou isso é apenas uma coincidência ou trata-se de um ramo da família que foi perdido há vários séculos. O ritual foi inconclusivo e será tentado novamente após conseguirmos mais informações.

Branwen era uma família intimamente ligada a Ravenclaw, com quem compartilha o atributo de inteligência. Lily é considerada por muitos a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração. Esse sobrenome não é comum no mundo muggle. Ritual SR;

**Trisavós Maternos**: Marguerite Penelope Rosier (1845) e George Edward Cantrell (1840);

Eleonora Katherine Fletchey (1852) e Cormac Rufus Howard (1850);

Aurelie Cecilie Thibeaux (1856 - francesa) e Fergus Archibald Lennox (1850);

Lailey – desconhecidos na época;

**Trisavós Paternos**: Lyra Cleópatra Fitzvênus (1861?) e Oliver Marcellus Branwen (1858);

Paloma Eleonora Rubio Salcedo (1853 - espanhola) e Edmund Sommerville (1847);

Ariadne Guinnevere Kivell (1849) e Mark Ignatius Pomroy (1848);

Jane Prudence Appleby (1835) e Julius Caesar Evans (1830);

Uma das trisavós de Lily, que deu início a tradição de nomear as filhas com nomes de flores, era Margarite Penélope Rosier. Com o mesmo nome e idade aproximada de Margarite Penélope Rosier, uma bruxa da família Rosier, filha de Penélope Aurora Prince e Marcus Bartholomeu Rosier, que desapareceu em 1886, na mesma data de aniversário da tataravó, a véspera de seu casamento com Octavius Malfoy, e foi dada como morta. Margarite era conhecida por ser 'praticamente uma squib'. Uma característica de ambas as Margarites era ter olhos cor de violeta. Olhos cor de violeta são incomuns no mundo muggle, mesmo que para eles violeta não passe de um tom mais escuro de azul. Um charme de glamour fraco, que qualquer aluno do primeiro ano é capaz de fazer, seria capaz de alterar a percepção sobre as cores. Nos olhos de Lily há um fino círculo violeta ao redor da íris, que torna seus olhos ainda mais impactantes. E Marguerite era ruiva como Lily, uma cor de cabelo muito mais incomum no mundo muggle que no nosso. O casamento em questão foi escandaloso, pois os Cantrells são uma família aristocrata e Margarite, segundo uma carta recebida pelo noivo 'embora bonita, bem-educada e com um grande dote, ninguém sabe de onde vem, quem eram seus pais e muito menos seus avós'.

O dote de Margarite era de 80 mil libras a 4%, ou seja, três mil e duzentas libras por ano, como vimos acima, mais que suficiente para sustentar uma família aristocrática. Segundo o contrato de casamento, ela trouxe para o casamento também um chalé de quatro quartos em Lyme Regis, algumas jóias, uma carruagem e uma parelha de cavalos. As jóias que foram herdadas por Rose e Briony, irmã de Rose e tia de Lily, foram inspecionadas e várias delas haviam sido encantadas. O chalé havia sido herdado por Briony, após o falecimento de seu sobrinho e afilhado, em 1978, e estava fechado desde então. Com a autorização dela, fomos visitar o chalé. Tivemos muita dificuldade para encontrá-lo, pois havia proteções na casa para repelir bruxos, goblins e elfos-domésticos. Quando comentamos sobre isso com Rose, ela lembrou-se que nunca tinha conseguido levar Lily no chalé quando ela era criança, pois ela começava a chorar e ficava com febre assim que eles chegavam perto.

Quase no final de nossa pesquisa, uma tia-avô de Lily que emigrara para o México, mandou um baú com o que tinha de Marguerite, de quem também descendia. Entre os pertences havia uma varinha de lilás com asas de fada. Posteriormente foi confirmado com os goblins as origens de Margarite. Sebastian Demetrius Rosier reconheceu Lily oficialmente, mas em segredo, para protegê-la de certos membros da família.

Nenhum dos outros sobrenomes do lado materno se destaca.

Do lado paterno temos Lyra Cleópatra Fitzvênus. Essa criança apareceu em um orfanato aos onze anos, dizendo se chamar Lyra Cleópatra e não ter mais nenhuma família. Uma senhora que visitava o lugar, Lady Georgiana White, declarou que 'uma menina tão bonita e régia só podia ser filha de Vênus'. Isso deu a menina o sobrenome e a dama também lhe deu um lar, levando-a do orfanato para servir de acompanhante. Um amigo de seu então noivo escreveu-lhe 'Creio que agora o entendo meu amigo. Vi sua Lyra com a velha, provavelmente comprando o enxoval. Dizer que os olhos negros dela brilham como as estrelas do céu não é exagero. Os cabelos negros acentuam a pele pálida e perfeita, os traços são nobres, a figura deliciosa. Normalmente esses encantos, desacompanhados de fortuna e posição social, deveriam levá-lo apenas a desfrutar desses encantos onde fosse possível e talvez mantê-la como criada de uma rica esposa. Mas sua dama é muito altiva e régia para isso. Aperte a velha e você certamente conseguirá descobrir a verdade sobre as origens da sua linda noiva. Embora Fitzvênus seja um nome mais que adequado, creio que Fitzroy seria igualmente correto. Ou Fitzregina. Fitzprincess? Ou você já sabe e não está contando aos amigos?'.

Nem Lyra nem Cleópatra são nomes comuns no mundo muggle. Uma das teorias da época era que a menina era uma princesa romani, mas nenhum desses nomes é popular entre aquele povo.

Outra teoria, como aparece no extrato da carta, era de que a menina era filha bastarda da realeza muggle. Na época do nascimento de Lyra, a monarca era a Rainha Vitória. Parece improvável que ela tenha tido uma filha fora de seu casamento, já que ela é o marido eram muito dedicados um ao outro. Além disso, ela poderia facilmente passar a criança como sendo deles. Seu marido também não parece ter tido casos extraconjugais e morreu no final de 1861, quase uma década antes da chegada de Lyra ao orfanato. A filha mais velha da Rainha, também chamada Vitória casara-se e fora para a Prússia em 1858. O segundo filho, Albert Edward, teria cerca de vinte anos na época da concepção da menina e, segundo rumores da época, teve um caso com uma atriz irlandesa. Porém a tal atriz visivelmente não estava grávida no ano seguinte. Além disso, é costume entre a realeza reconhecer seus filhos ilegítimos com títulos e dar-lhes o sobrenome Fitzroy ou algo semelhante.

Cassiopéia Letitia Black casou-se com Lysander Charles Phetean em 1859, cuja família é considerada extinta. Segundo testemunhas, na tapeçaria da família, sob o casal há a menção de uma filha. E a mãe de Lysander era Cleópatra Derwent. Não há menção há nenhuma Phetean em Hogwarts, na Escola de Charmes, no Ministério da Magia, em Beauxbattons ou nas escolas americanas que não tenha outra ascendência comprovada na época em que uma filha do casal deveria estar estudando. Pela aparência, atitude e padrão do nome, é possível que essa filha seja Lyra Cleópatra e que ela tenha sido expulsa da família por ser uma squib. Infelizmente, Lorde Black negou acesso a qualquer documento que pudéssemos usar para comprovar essa teoria ou refutá-la, bem como a realização do Ritual do Reencontro.

Rubio é uma família da Ibéria, mas também é uma família aristocrática da Espanha. Pela documentação que encontramos, parece ser o segundo caso, mas a pista se perde depois de algumas gerações e é possível que se trate de um ramo da família bruxa que se tornou aristocracia muggle através de um squib. Segundo Armando Augusto Rubio, atual chefe da família bruxa, após ver uma cópia do retrato que enviamos: 'o retrato dessa mulher (Paloma Eleonora) poderia estar nas paredes de minha casa e não se destacaria, exceto pelo fato de ser muggle'. Ritual AV.

Appleby é uma família que acredita-se extinta desde 1927. Porém esse sobrenome não é de todo incomum no mundo muggle. O ritual foi inconclusivo e será refeito quando tivermos mais dados.

**Tetravôs Maternos**: Rosier – desconhecidos na época;

Amélia Berenice Urquhart (1815) e Yorick John Cantrell (1800);

Diana Elizabeth Roscoe (1830) e Arthur Edward Fletchey (1812);

Giselle Calista Oakwood (1824) e David Gerald Howard (1819);

Julia Hortense Dulac (1831 - francesa) e Guillaume Raoul Thibeaux (1832 - francês);

Marianne Christine Irving (1819) e Jason Bernard Lennox (1825);

**Tetravôs Paternos**: Fitzvênus – desconhecidos;

Patience Caroline Fairbairn (1825) e George Meliton Branwen (1825);

Valentina Salcedo y Hólguin (1818 - espanhola) e Próspero Rubio y Varella (1811 - espanhol);

Winifred Combs (1811) e Vitus Sommerville (1807);

Zoë Ariadne Xanthopoulos (1822 - grega) e Walter Kivell (1805);

Blanche Tremblay (1828 - francesa) e Zacharias Pomroy (1801);

Heloise Marie Quigley (1807) e Baldwin Appleby (1809);

Katherine Therese North (1804) e Hercules Leonard Evans (1797);

Entre os tetravôs maternos há uma Urquhart e eles são uma conhecida família escocesa, mas também há registros desse sobrenome no mundo muggle desde 1128. RTOM;

Oakwood é uma família bastante conhecida do norte da Inglaterra, mas também não é incomum no mundo muggle. O Chefe da Família está na América, por isso o ritual está AV;

Dulac é um sobrenome bastante presente na História da Magia Francesa e mesmo na Inglesa marca sua presença com o importante Cavalheiro da Távola Redonda, Lancelot Dulac. Como a família está teoricamente extinta, o Ritual está AV.

Entre os tetravôs paternos temos Fairbairn, sobrenome bastante respeitado em nossa sociedade. O ritual foi RTG pela atual Chefe de Família. Além disso, esse sobrenome é registrado no mundo muggle desde 1297.

Xanthoupoulos, para nós é uma família grega que descende de Andros, o Invencível, que produzia um patronus do tamanho de um gigante sem varinha. O Ritual está AV. Esse sobrenome não é incomum entre os muggles da Grécia.

Tremblay é uma família francesa que se originou do primeiro descendente masculino de um veela, Adonis Tremblay, no séc. XIV. Como Lily não é loura, é improvável que se trate da mesma família, mas o atual Chefe de Família concordou com o Ritual, que está AV. O sobrenome não é incomum no mundo muggle.

Embora não exista uma família Irving estabelecida em nosso mundo, Marianne Christine Irving é irmã de Martha Caroline Irving, bruxa de família muggle famosa por ser uma das criadoras dos feitiços anti-poluição, juntamente com Estela Greengrass, Hestia Dunbar, Seren Potter e Elizabeth Austen e do feitiço de proteção anti-bombas muggle com o mesmo grupo além de Morgana Drake e a francesa Juliette Tremblay.

**Pentavós maternos**:

Berenice Fitzroy (1796) e Terence Urquhart (1780);

Johanna Grey (1778) e Leonard Cantrell (1775);

Rosamund Jemina Drummond (1800) e Edward Roscoe (1795);

Porcia Ponsoby (1785) e Ataxerxes Fletchey (1780);

Helena Bennet (1801) e Oscar Oakwood (1795);

Polixena Carnegie (1797) e Gerald Howard (1793);

Isabeau Martel (1807) e Lothaire Dulac (1799);

Eleanor Bonheur (1802) e Raoul Thibeaux (1805);

Mary Berkley (1801) e John Irving (1800);

Ursula Lindsay (1797) e Bernard Lennox (1790);

**Pentavós Paternos**:

Matilda Grace Holland (1801) e Richard Fairbairn (1798);

Regine Sylvie Trenchard (1795) e Henry Branwen (1785);

Adela Holguín y de Tagle (1790 – espanhola) e Basilio Salcedo (1780);

Ignatia Berengaria Varela y Jimenez (1785 – espanhola) e Vasco Rubio (1782);

Emma Letícia Hepburn (1787) e Percival John Combs (1780);

Guinevere Gwerclas (1783) e James Sommerville (1771);

Sophia Lagorio (1802 – italiana) e Demetrius Xanthopoulos (1796 - grego);

Hedwig Heathcote (1777) e Phillip Kivell (1771);

Leda Maud Norwich (1805) e Reginald Tremblay (1790 - francês);

Alexandra Cecily Blythe (1774) e Lancelot Alexander Pomroy (1771);

Demeter Mathilde Percy (1775) e Francis Quigley (1780);

Lysandra Joyce Drake (1779) e Ignatius Appleby (1775);

Therese Brita Raske (1778 – dinamarquesa) e Tobias North (1760);

Felicie Friederica von Regenbogem (1769 - alemã) e Henry Evans (1750);

Grey é um sobrenome relativamente comum no mundo muggle e aparentemente Lily descende de um dos ramos nobres e antigos. Embora exista uma importante família Grey em nosso mundo, o Chefe da Família respondeu nossa carta da seguinte maneira: 'Não há evidência suficiente para supor que a tal bruxa seja minha parente. Não estou disposto a deixar o conforto e a segurança de minha casa para atender aos caprichos dos outros. Se vocês me apresentarem mais evidências, talvez eu autorize o teste'. Portanto o Ritual está RTOM.

Bennet é uma família matriarcal, cuja Chefe nos respondeu em termos semelhantes ao de Lorde Grey, portanto o Ritual está RTOM. O sobrenome não é incomum no mundo muggle.

Berkley é um nome relativamente comum nos dois mundos. O Ritual está RD. O Chefe da Família é um claro defensor da supremacia bruxa, já que tentou tornar legal a caça aos muggles, por isso não tínhamos esperanças de que ele colaborasse.

Trenchard não é muito comum em nenhum dos mundos. RTG. Continuaremos a buscar mais evidências.

Hepburn é uma família escocesa, de cujo principal assento é em Annandale, mas também é um sobrenome relativamente comum no mundo muggle e o pedido do ritual está SR.

Heathcote é uma família mágica de Derbyshire, suspensa ou extinta atualmente. O ritual indicou que não há laços através desse ramo da família.

Norwich é uma família bruxa de Norfolk, mas também é um sobrenome comum entre os muggles. O que nos chamou a atenção especialmente foi o nome, Leda. A família era conhecida por fazer capas de cisnes, habilidade perdida há gerações, e nomes relacionados a cisnes são muito comuns na família. Ritual RTOM.

Drake é uma conhecida família das Ilhas Hébridas, uma das únicas exceções à regra que proíbe a criação de dragões, já que essa é uma especialidade da família desde antes da criação de Hogwarts. Mas o sobrenome não é muito incomum no mundo muggle. Ritual RTOM.

Raske é uma conhecida família bruxa dinamarquesa. Ritual AV.

Von Regenbogem é uma conhecida família bruxa germânica, que infelizmente foi exterminada por Grindewald. Ritual AV.

**Hexavós Maternos**:

Frances Mundy (1773) e Charles Fitzroy (1764);

Mary Smith (?) e Gawain Urquhart (1740);

Olive Cavendish (1745) e William Grey (1740);

Sophia Campbell (1750) e Thomas Cantrell (1745);

Jemina Watson (1780) e Richard Drummond (1780);

Elizabeth Delaval (1763) e Edward Roscoe (1765);

Margaret Levett (1748) e John Ponsoby (1755);

Mary Hussey (1755) e Thomas Fletchey (1739);

Elizabeth Kerr (1774) e Hector Bennet (1770);

Anne Prince (1760) e Robert Oakwood (1765);

Mary Poole (1765) e Timothy Carnegie (1757);

Fanny Ward (1757) e James Howard (1753);

Geneviéve d'Ille (1784) e Adrien Martel (1777);

Leonor Orsini (1769 – italiana) e Louis Dulac (1767);

Beatrice Zbarski (1780 – polonesa) e Amadeus Bonheur (1780);

Agnes de Dreux (1791) e Anseau Thibeaux (1785);

Mary Sallisbury (1780) e Walter Berkley (1778);

Anne de Courcy (1765) e James Irving (1750);

Jane Clinton (1755) e Alexander Lindsay (1767);

Geraldine Walker (1760) e James Lennox (1755);

**Hexavós Paternos**:

Grace Garnet (1775) e Bernard Edgar Holland (1731);

Valeria Sylvester (1766) e James Fairbairn (1768);

Margaret Greystroke (1773) e Samson Trenchard (1765);

Maud Woodstock (1763) e Henry Branwen (1755);

Rosa Marina de Tagle y de Lara (1771 – espanhola) e Francisco José Holguín y de Tovar (1750 – espanhol);

Aurora Nikolaieva Khilkov (1754 – russa) e Henrico Salcedo y Haro (1730);

Berengaria Joaquina Jiménez y Córdoba (1761 – espanhola) e Ignatius Varela y Portocarrero (1745 – espanhol);

Johanna Alexandrine Teleki (1757 – húngara) e Miguel Rubio de Noronha (1732 - espanhol);

Phillipa Ann Crawthorne (1760) e Edgar Hepburn (1753);

Katherine Joan Savage (1754) e Geoffrey Combs (1728);

Delyth Siwan Wynn (1760) e Cynan Gwerclas (1763);

Alice Jemina Savernake (1749) e James Sommerville (1751);

Sophia Flaminia Petrucci (1780 – italiana) e Pandolfo Desiderius Lagorio (1774 – italiano);

Adelaide Sophie De Graeff (1773 – holandesa) e Odisseus Achiles Xanthopoulos (1756 - grego);

Elizabeth Hortense Lovetot (1760) e Henry Hercule Heathcote (1757);

Georgiana Blanchefleur Thimelby (1747) e Gilles Kivell (1731);

Anne Christine Ferrers (1781) e Malcom James Norwich (1775);

Malvina Thamara van Renesse (1766 – belga) e Hercule Hugh Tremblay (1752 - francês);

Cecily Edith Moigne (1750) e Alexander Edward Blythe (1741);

Patricia Cordelia Burnell (1745) e Edmund Pomroy (1747);

Henrietta Elizabeth Harewood (1750) e Matthew Roger Percy (1735);

Elizabeth Theodora Dalby (1752) e Henry Frederick Quigley (1747);

Joyce Katherine Peyton (1753) e William Jonathan Drake (1747);

Elizabeth Clementine Russel (1748) e Edgar Alexander Appleby (1745);

Elisabeth Dorothy Von Sievers (1761 – dinamarquesa) e Niels Ditlev Raske (1747 – dinamarquês);

Juliana Mabel Trussel (1737) e Fulke Edward North (1732);

Beatrix Emengard von Haugwitz (1740 – alemã) e Friederich Clemens von Regenbogem (1739 – alemão);

Claire Vyne (1724) e Humpfrey Evans (1715);

Mary Smith, casada com Gawain Urquhart, surgiu do nada. Não há registros de nascimento, o nome dos pais não consta na certidão de casamento e não há nada que comprove sua existência antes daquela data e muito pouco depois. Smith é um sobrenome muito mais comum no mundo muggle que no nosso. A ponto de ser o perfeito nome genérico falso, que não chamaria a atenção de ninguém, e está na lista de nomes falsos recomendados no curso de Aurors e Obliviadores. Entre os nomes femininos, o primeiro da lista é Mary Smith.

Delaval é uma família matriarcal de Dorset, mas o nome não é incomum entre os muggles. Ritual SR.

Ward é uma família de Yorkshire, famosa por sua habilidade em criar feitiços de proteção em casas e objetos. O sobrenome não é incomum entre muggles. O Ritual ainda está sendo negociado com o Chefe de Família.

Prince é uma família bruxa famosa pela habilidade como duelista. O Ritual do Encontro nesse caso seria inconclusivo pois a mãe de Margarite Rosier era uma Prince. Por isso solicitamos ao Chefe de Família realizar o Ritual de Perdita. RTOM.

d'Ille é uma família bruxa francesa. Contatamos a Chefe da Família, mas a resposta está entre RD e RTOM.

Orsini é uma família italiana que tem ramos bruxos e muggles. Ritual AV.

Sallisbury é uma família bruxa de Wiltshire. Como o atual Chefe de Família é menor de idade, mas já reconhecido como Herdeiro, não é possível realizar o ritual.

Walker, de Tyne and Wear, Garnet, de Lancashire, e Woodstock, de Oxfordshire, estão na mesma situação.

Sylvester e Greystroke duas famílias bruxas de Nottingaminshare. Os Chefes de ambas recusaram o ritual RTOM.

Khilkov é uma família russa bruxa, mas não conseguimos entrar em contato com o Chefe da Família ou descobrir mais sobre ela além de que existe e tem membros ativos.

Teleki é uma família húngara. O Chefe da Família diz que só considerará a possibilidade de executar o ritual após conversar pessoalmente com Lily, pois 'a família não precisa de mais incompetentes e pode ser que outra pessoa escreva a carta'. RTOM.

Savage é uma família de Shropshire. O ritual revelou que não há laços familiares.

Wynn é uma família de Wrexham em Galês. O ritual revelou que não há laços familiares.

Lovetot é uma família de Bristol. Contatamos a Chefe da Família, mas RTOM.

Harewood e Vyne são famílias de Chesire, enquanto Dalby é uma família de Cumbria. Os chefes das três estão fora do país, por isso o ritual está AV.

Peyton é um ramo mais recente da antiga família Greengrass, que foi reabsorvido. RTOM.

Von Sievers e Von Haugwitz são famílias germânicas. A primeira RD e a segunda AV.

**Septavós Maternos**:

Frances Thompson (1745) e Edward Mundy (1743);

Anne Lindell (1737) e Augustus Fitzroy (1735);

Smith – desconhecido

Urquhart - desconhecido;

Anne Pyne (?) e Henry Cavendish (1707);

Sophia Bentick (1709) e Henry Grey (1671);

Anne Hicks (1725) e Michael Campbell (1720);

Elizabeth Crane (1717) e Thomas Cantrell (1700);

Fanny Airmine (1765) e William Watson (1760);

Temperance Harpur (1760) e Edward Drummond (1750);

Elizabeth Wright (1737) e Roger Delaval (1733);

Anne Bray (1733) e Edgar Roscoe (1735);

Margaret Vaux (1721) e Thomas Levett (1718);

Katherine Redford (1727) e Arnold Ponsoby (1725);

Emma Tiptoft (1730) e Mark Hussey (1718);

Agnes Redlynch (1704) e William Fletchey (1693);

Phillipa Sutton (1751) e Edgar Kerr (1734);

Marianne de Ross (1750) e Paul Bennet (1740);

Sophie Foley (1730) e Philip Prince (1721);

Mary Lane (1737) e Herbert Oakwood (1725);

Mary Crooke (1739) e James Poole (1735);

Susan Hare (1733) e Samuel Carnegie (1725);

Agnes More (1721) e Frederick Ward (1715);

Eleanor Bolt (1725) e John Howard (1723);

Hilda von Fugger (1760 – alemã) e Eugene d'Ille (1754);

Darejan Bebutov (1752 – armênia) e Maurice Martel (1739);

Vittoria Colona (1737 – italiana) e Fabrizio Orsini (1736 – italiano);

Olga Dragos (1747 – romena) e Henri Dulac (1739 – francês);

Elisabeth Garai (1769 – croata) e François de Dreux (1764 - francês);

Euphrosyne Lewart (1752 - polonesa) e Casimir Zbarski (1748 – polonês);

Honorine de Talleyrand (1759 - francesa) e Amadeus Bonheur (1750 – francês)

Angelica de Noailles (1766 – francesa) e Arthur de Dreux (1751 - francês)

Olimpia da Maia (1760 – portuguesa) e Jules Thibeaux (1753);

Helen Roper (1757) e Marmaduke Sallisbury (1758);

Eleanor Walter (1742) e Edgar Berkley (1738);

Anne Yelverton (1730) e Christopher de Courcy (1716);

Anne Mautby (1727) e Edward Irving (1722);

Anne Catesby (1726) e Robert Clinton (1715);

Dorothy Doreward (1739) e Adam Lindsay (1726);

Joan Strug (1733) e Gerald Walker (1716);

Margery Mortimer (1726) e Richard Lennox (1733);

**Septavós Paternos**:

Georgiana Vernon (1751) e John Garnet (1737);

Anne Tyrrell (1704) e Thomas Alexander Holland (1699);

Valeria Cavanna (1739 – italiana) e Edward Sylvester (1731);

Amabel Maynard (1750) e James Fairbairn (1738);

Denise Allington (1750) e William Greystroke (1773);

Cassandra Rempstone (1741) e Samuel Trenchard (1735);

Joan Littleton (1743) e Simon Woodstock (1736);

Anne Burley (1721) e Henry Branwen (1715);

Guiomar de Lara (1749 – espanhola) e Inigo de Tagle (1745 – espanhol);

Sancha de Tovar (1727) e Alfonso Holguín (1705 – espanhol);

Tatiana Galitzine (1733 – russa) e Nikolay Khilkov (1724 – russo);

Maria de Haro y Vertiz (1710 – espanhola) e Sancho Salcedo y Salazar (1704);

Antonia de Córdoba (1739 – espanhola) e Joaquim Jiménez (1731 – espanhol);

Isabella de Portocarrero (1714 - espanhola) e Luíz Varela (1703 – espanhol);

Alexandrine Augusta von Harrach (1736 – austro-húngara) e Johan Ernst Teleki (1727 – húngaro);

Maria de Noronha (1704 - espanhola) e Gabriel Rubio (1692 - espanhol);

Ann Stafford (1740) e Phillip Crawthorne (1737);

Mary Lawford (1717) e Henry Hepburn (1703);

Maud Wenlock (1737) e John Savage (1729);

Alice Chaucer (1704) e Edmund Combs (1698);

Siwan Tesni Anwyl (1738) e Maredud Wynn (1735);

Lowri Aderin Lawgoch (1737) e Cynan Gwerclas (1734);

Alice Tresham (1730) e James Savernake (1719);

Margaret Popham (1722) e James Sommerville (1719);

Flaminia Aldobrandini (1755 – italiana) e Giovanni Petrucci (1750 – italiano);

Ippolitta Maria Belmonte e Pandolfo Lagorio (1774 – italiano);

Adelaide de Lynden (1741 – holandesa) e Thierry De Graeff (1733 – holandês);

Melisende De Pratas (1733) e Xerxes Xanthopoulos (1715 - grego);

Hortense Willoughby (1740) e Edgar Lovetot (1733);

Emmeline Darcy (1733) e Cecil Heathcote (1724);

Blanche Heron (1722) e George Thimelby (1717);

Violet Osborne (1706) e Horatio Kivell (1697);

Isolda Woodville (1760) e Hugh Ferrers (1757);

Penelope Isabelle Thorpe e Andrew Frederick Norwich (1775);

Thamar Buondelmonti (1738 – greco-italiana) e Marius van Renesse (1726 – belga);

Jacquetta de Cannes (1724 – francesa) e e Thibaut Tremblay (1712 - francês);

Cecily Charlotte Catesby (1730) e Richard Moigne (1725);

Edith Latymer (1715) e Alexander Magnus Blythe (1711);

Anne Dudley (1714) e Patrick Burnell (1702);

Marina Pierrepont (1721) e Edward Pomroy (1714);

Elizabeth Celeste Lovell (1728) e Henry Harewood (1725);

Bridget Englefield (1708) e Roger Percy (1705);

Elizabeth Sothill (1725) e Thomas Dalby (1715);

Felice Danvers (1721) e Robert Quigley (1714);

Joyce Bramshott (1731) e Jerome Peyton (1725);

Ellen Barley (1725) e William Drake (1723);

Elizabeth Dacre (1722) e Humpfrey Russel (1718);

Mary Wingfield (1720) e Charles Appleby (1713);

Dorothea Ide Knuth (1735 – dinamarquesa) e Enevold Ulrik Von Sievers (1761 – dinamarquês);

Brita Karen Lindenov (1723 – dinamarquesa) e Hartvig Niels Raske (1707 – dinamarquês)

Mabel Louise Gardner (1712) e Julius Caesar Trussel (1702);

Edith Rich (1709) e Nicolas North (1702);

Emengard Beatrix von Geismar (1718 - alemã) e Heinrich von Haugwitz (1710 – alemão)

Charlotte Juliane von Stauff e Maximiliam Caspar von Regenbogem (1739 – alemão);

Martha de Clare (1699) e Anthony Vyne (1700);

Letícia Aveley (1694) e Horace Evans (1685);

Famílias em AV

Bebutov, da Armênia, teoricamente extinta.

Dragos, romena, semelhante a nossa Drake.

Talleyrand e Noailles da Rússia, a primeira teoricamente extinta, a segunda teve o Chefe de Família contatado.

Garai, da Hungria, ou Ioguslávia/Croácia no mundo muggle, extinta.

Cavanna, da Itália, descendentes de Aradia, com o Chefe da Família contatado, assim como a Chefe da família Aradia. O mesmo para Aldobrandini e Belmonte.

Na Ibéria de Lara, de Tovar e Portocarrero com a benção dos Chefes de Família. Também pesquisaremos a família materna de Sancho Salcedo, embora o sobrenome seja comum na região e, se a descendência Evans for confirmada, o ritual terá que ser o de Perdita.

Galitzine, da Rússia, aparentemente extinta.

De Lynden, holandesa, aparentemente extinta.

De Pratas, grega, Chefe da Família contatada.

Knuth e Lindenov, dinamarquesa, contatada e exitnta, respectivamente.

Maynard, de Isle of Wight, o Chefe de Família está atualmente fora do país.

Bramshott, de Suffolk, idem.

SR

Von Harrach, germânica; de Noronha, ibérica; Airmine, de Worcestshire; Redford de Lancaster; Wenlock, de Northmberland;

RTG

Rempstone, de Leicestershire; Woodville, de Gloucestershire Pierrepont, de Kent; de Clare, de Essex; Osborne, de Hertfordshire;

RTOM

Redlynch, de Chesire Lawgoch, de Gwynedd, Gales; Heron e Englefield, de Durham; Darcy de Derbyshire;

Rituais realizados

Wright, de Devonshire, fundado pelo famoso criador do pomo de ouro, aparentemente extinta. O resultado do ritual deu positivo. O marido de Lily insiste que o segundo filho deles será um Potter-Wright.

Ross, de Renfrewshire. O Chefe de Família e diversos membros dizem estar orgulhosos de tê-la na família.

Bolt, de Berkshire, aparentemente extinta.


End file.
